La Petite Sirène
by Equa
Summary: Nouveau conte de fées, sous la mer cette fois-ci...
1. Chapter 1

Moi: Bonjour à tous !

Ryoma: T'as pas encore fini ?

Moi: Oh tiens, tu m'avais presque manqué... Ah, en fait non.

Ryoma/Baisse sa casquette/ Mada...

Inui/L'empêche de parler/ Tu recommences avec tes contes ?

Moi: Ouais, je récidive ! Toujours à la demande de Kaidoh-sama et d'autre personnes !

Atobe: On devrait les empêcher de te donner des idées...

Moi: Bah, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu as bien fini dans le dernier conte...

Gakuto: J'ai fini changé en pierre !

Oshitari: Tu avais été plus sympathique avec moi au premier conte, la fin du dernier ne me plait pas vraiment...

Moi: Bah, si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas dans le conte d'aujourd'hui, je recycle des persos peu ou pas vus...

Momoshiro: Recycler... C'est pas sympa comme terme ! Pas sympa !

Moi/Ignore/ Shinji, approche ! Tu es le héros du conte d'aujourd'hui !

Shinji: ... Quel conte ?

Moi: Tiens, tu es bref aujourd'hui... Il s'agit de... La Petite Sirène !

Shinji: Encore une fille, ça doit être à cause de mes cheveux. Je devrais peut-être les faire couper, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, j'aime bien mes cheveux. La meilleure solution serait de partir de cette histoire, comme ça je n'aurais pas à y jouer, mais elle me demandera certainement de jouer un autre rôle plus tard, et...

Moi: C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Non en fait, c'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé que tu es le héros, mais ne t'en fait pas, ça t'ira plutôt bien /À voix basse/ Et des millions de gens me remercieront...

Ryoma: Et qui est le prince ?

Moi: J'y viens, j'y viens... Et bien les quelques personnes connaissant mes goûts peuvent d'ores et déjà savoir le couple choisi pour aujourd'hui... Le prince sera... Kamio !

Kamio: Hey, pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Ann-chan ?

Moi/Le frappe violemment/ Parce que j'exècre ce couple, tu ne peux aller qu'avec Shinji, un point c'est tout !

Kamio/Boude/

Ann/Boude/

Shinji: ... Je vais peut-être rester finalement, ce qu'elle a choisi me plait bien, mais Akira n'a pas l'air content alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais j'ai envie de rester...

Kamio: Shinji, je t'entends...

Moi: Bah, yen a au moins un qui est content... Mais bon, malgré ma haine du perso, j'ai fait un gros effort. La chieuse, l'emmerdeuse, la fille du temple quoi, sera jouée par Ann...

Ann: C'est valorisant comme rôle...

Kamio/Yeux pleins d'espoir/ Mais dans la version originale du conte, le prince et la fille du temple se marient !

Moi: Tu peux toujours rêver pour que ça arrive, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau...

Kamio/Se remet à bouder/

Shinji: Oui, finalement je vais rester...

Momoshiro: Tu as vraiment des expressions étranges, vraiment étranges...

Moi: Je sais... Donc, continuons... L'assistant du prince...

Inui: Ya pas d'assistant dans la version originale du conte...

Moi: Non, mais dans la version Walt Disney, ya un conseiller, et comme Kaidoh est trop vieux pour faire le conseiller, ce sera un assistant !

Inui: ... Tu viens de livrer le dénouement...

Moi: Hein mais heu... Raaaah ! Donc comme vous l'avec compris, l'assistant du prince sera joué par Kaidoh...

Kaidoh: Fushuu...

Moi: Tiens, tu ne protestes pas ?

Kaidoh: ... Ça ne me dérange pas...

Moi: Inui, c'est mal de traumatiser tes kohais...

Inui/Range sa chope de Inui Juice/ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Kaidoh/Soupire/

Moi: Tiens, à propos de toi Inui, tu es réquisitionné pour le rôle de la sorcière...

Inui: C'était logique, tu as forcément associé la conception de Inui Juice avec celle des potions, il...

Moi: Je me fiche de connaître le pourcentage.

Inui/Boude/

Moi: ... J'aime pas le cast d'aujourd'hui, heureusement que Shinji est sympathique lui au moins...

Shinji: J'ignore ce que ça veut dire, je ne sais pas si ça insinue quelque chose. J'espère que ça n'insinue rien d'ailleurs, ce serait désagréable. Je me demande si le conte finira bien, je n'aime pas quand les histoires entre Akira et moi se finissent mal...

Kamio: Shinji, je t'entends toujours...

Moi: Donc, l'assistant de la sorcière sera joué par Renji !

Renji: ... Je pensais que tu avais arrêté le casage de couples...

Moi: Hey, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? C'est pas parce que j'adore le InuixRenji que je t'ai casé dans ce rôle bidon ! C'est parce que... euh... Comme dans la version Walt Disney, les deux murènes ont des yeux bizarres, j'ai pensé à toi !

Inui: Mais bien sûr...

Renji: Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça...

Moi: Moi je sais, prends-le bien !

Renji/Soupire/

Moi: Alors... même s'il a un rôle vraiment très minime, le père des sirènes sera joué par Tachibana !

Tachibana: Bah, ça peut être une bonne idée...

Ryoma: C'est qui ce type ?

Tachibana: ... --' Je suis le capitaine de Fudomine...

Kamio: Tachibana-san, ne prêtez pas attention !

Moi: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Kamio...

Tachibana/Reste digne/

Sanada: Tiens, pour une fois ce n'est pas moi...

Moi: J'ai été vaguement tentée, mais tu n'allait pas dans ce conte-là... Tu es un type de feu, pas d'eau...

Sanada: La belle excuse...

Moi/Tire la langue/ Pour les soeurs, j'ai cherché tous les gens ayant un quelconque lien avec Tachibana ou Shinji, que ce soit de près ou de très loin... Comprenez que le reste connu de Fudomine sera utilisé...

Ishida: Ah ?

Sakurai: J'en étais sûr...

Mori: On est assez importants ?

Moi: ... Heu, toi et ton pote de doubles je ne vous avait pas comptés là-dedans, vous êtes bien trop insignifiants...

Mori/Boude/

Moi: Ça devient une mode ?

Sakurai/Ignore/ Tachibana-san, heureux de jouer à vos côtés !

Ishida: Ouais !

Moi: J'aime pas quand on m'ignore... Enfin, on a déjà deux soeurs... La 3e sera jouée à cause de son lien avec Shinji par Ryoma !

Ryoma: Tiens, pourquoi pas...

Moi: ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise...

Ryoma/Ricane/ Mada mada dane...

Moi/Bas/ Surtout ne pas le frapper, tu en as besoin pour le conte... /Haut/ La 4e soeur sera Fuji !

Fuji: Oui, je m'y attendais. /Sourit/ Content de jouer avec toi, Tachibana...

Moi: Pourquoi tout le monde l'aime ce type /Relit sa liste de cast/ Ah non j'ai rien dit... La dernière soeur sera incarnée par Kirihara !

Fuji/Ouvre les yeux/ QUOI ?

Moi: Oh, tu es encore plus en colère que pour l'embauche de Mizuki...

Fuji/Bouillonne de rage/

Tachibana: Euh, ça ira, ça ira...

Kirihara: Quoi, je joue avec ces nuls ? Bah, ça compensera pour le rôle si minime que j'ai eu au dernier conte... Salut les bouffons !

Moi: Que quelqu'un retienne Fuji, s'il vous plaît... Tiens, je vois qu'il me reste le rôle de la grand-mère... un volontaire ?

Tous/Regardent ailleurs/

Moi: Oh j'ai une idée ! Sanada, c'est pas toi qui te plaignait tout à l'heure de ne pas être dans le conte ?

Sanada: ... Je ne me plaignais pas... Et tu ne devais pas utiliser des persos peu ou pas vus ?

Moi/Ignore/ C'est décidé, tu seras la grand-mère ! Tu devrais être content, tu as toujours des rôles pleins de sagesse...

Sanada/Désespéré/

Moi: En plus tu pourras chaperonner Kirihara...

Kirihara: Content de te voir, fukubuchou... /Sourire/

Sanada/Soupire/ Ça me fait une belle jambe...

Moi: Donc, voilà pour le conte d'aujourd'hui !

Atobe: Enfin ! Tu ne m'as pas mis dans le conte !

Moi: Si tu continue, je te trouve un rôle...

Atobe: Héhéhé, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour vache...

Moi: ... Tu l'as cherché, tu sera une des bestioles d'un des flacons de la sorcière !

Atobe: ... J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule...

Moi: Exactement... Bien, comme je n'aime pas vraiment la fin du conte d'origine, je vous laisse carte blanche...

Kamio/Yeux pleins d'espoir, le retour/

Moi: N'y pense même pas, carte pas trop blanche quand même. Nous pouvons commencer !


	2. Chapter 2

Moi: Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait un petit bout de temps !

Ryoma: Un petit bout de temps ? Ça fait... Presque 4 mois que tu n'as pas touché à cette histoire...

Moi: Ben... Je manquais d'inspiration en fait...

Ryoma: Belle excuse...

Moi: Oh ça va, hein... C'est pas parce que tu es dans le conte que tu dois tout te permettre ! /Le pousse/

Inui: Je te suggère de commencer l'histoire...

Moi: Judicieuse idée ! Il était une fois un royaume au plus profond de la mer, dirigé par un roi bon et aimé de ses sujets.

Tachibana: /Sourit en disant bonjour aux habitants/

Fudomine: Tachibana-san !

Moi: Il vivait dans son palais depuis de longues années, laissant à sa vieille mère le soin de s'occuper de sa maison.

Sanada: /Fait le ménage en pestant/

Moi: Elle portait douze huîtres à sa queue, les autres dames de qualité n'ayant droit qu'à six.

Yagyuu: /En dame de qualité/ Je te plains, Sanada-kun...

Sanada: Si tu savais comme je t'envie ;;

Moi: Elle aimait infiniment, ainsi que leur père, les six filles de son fils, les petites princesses.

Kirihara: /Baille/ J'aime pas ce rôle...

Fuji: Je te suggèrerai de partir, alors...

Ryoma: Calme, Fuji-sempai...

Sakurai: /Se fiche des autres/ C'est chouette d'être l'enfant de Tachibana-san...

Ishida: Ouais !

Moi: Elle étaient toutes charmantes...

Kirihara: Objection ! Je suis pas charmante et j'en suis fier...

Fuji: On le sait, inutile de préciser...

Tachibana: Tu sais Fuji, je vais mieux maintenant...

Moi: Hm... mais la plus jolie était la plus jeune, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et de chamants yeux violets. Mais comme toutes les autres, elle n'avait pas de jambes, mais une queue de poisson.

Shinji: J'aimerais bien aller rencontrer les humains, ils me semblent plus intéressants que les sirènes au fond de l'eau. Et je veux comprendre comment ils marchent, et voir comment sont les poisson qui volent dont grand-mère m'a parlé. C'est stupide cette pièce, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait appeler les oiseaux des poissons. J'aimerais bien que ça avance plus vite, comme ça je pourrai voir Akira, pour le moment je m'ennuie...

Moi: Shhhht, le public, fait attention au public, il t'entend ! Et les poissons, c'est parce que les sirènes ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'est un oiseau...

Shinji: ...

Moi: À la bonne heure. Chacune des soeurs avait un jardin secret qu'elles pouvaient orner de ce qu'elles voulaient, mais la plus jeune, que nous renommerons désormais "la petite sirène" pour varier un peu, avait seulement demandé la statue d'un jeune humain, scupltée dans du marbre. Elle adorait entendre les histoires de sa grand-mère à propos du monde des humains.

Sanada: Là-haut, il y a des animaux étranges, et les fleurs ont un parfum. Et ces huîtres me font mal...

Moi: Surveille ton langage, ya des enfants...

Sanada: /Ronchonne/ Bref, quand vous aurez quinze ans, vous verrez bien par vous-même puisque vous pourrez remonter à la surface. Et vous souffrirez à votre tour parce que je vais me fait un plaisir d'attacher huit huîtres à vos queues, mouhahahaha !

Moi: Tsssk, c'est mal de se venger sur ses petits-enfants...

Kirihara: Je suis d'accord.

Moi: Toi, tu la ramène trop. L'une des soeurs eut enfin quize ans, et comme elles se suivaient toutes à un an de distance, la plus jeune avait donc cinq longues années à attendre. C'était bien ballot puisque c'était la plus impatiente des six.

Shinji: C'est peu sympathique de ta part... Serait-ce une vengence pour toutes les brimades que tu reçois des persos qui ne t'aiment pas ? Je suis sûr que...

Moi: La ferme. Chacune avait des tas de choses à raconter aux autres, afin de piquer leur curiosité.

Fuji: Je suis resté sur la plage à écouter les bruits aux alentours. J'aurais bien voulu y aller, j'entendais un clocher, des tas de gens...

Kirihara: J'ai remonté un fleuve et yavait des tas de gamins chiants ! Mais yavait un gros poisson noir agressif, alors je l'ai frappé avant de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'eau...

Ryoma: Rester au large c'est bien mieux... Regarder les navires qui passent, les baleines, les dauphins...

Sakurai: Il y avait de grand icebergs ! C'était super beau, surtout qu'ils étaient éclairés par l'orage...

Ishida: Ouais !

Moi: Mais toutes étaient unanimes. La première fois était un bon moment, mais malgré tout, le fond de l'eau restait la plus belle des choses.

Shinji: Je ne les crois pas. Je sais que moi j'aimerai aller là-haut, c'est certainement plus beau que le fond de la mer, où on voit toujours la même chose...

Moi: Le jour de ses quinze ans arriva enfin, et sa grand-mère la para comme ses soeurs afin d'indiquer sa haute naissance.

Sanada: Mouhahaha, je ne suis plus le seul à souffrir.

Moi: Lorsque la sirène arriva à la surface de l'eau, il y avait un grand navire. Visiblement, l'ambiance y était à la fête.

Kamio: /En prince/ Parle pour toi, je me fais chier.

Kaidoh: Fushuu... La musique n'est pas si mauvaise que ça...

Kamio: Tu parles, quelle idée de passer "la danse des canards"...

Moi: La petite sirène trouva le prince fort séduisant, et détacha difficilement son regard de lui, même lors du lancement des feux d'artifice.

Shinji: Il est vraiment très beau. Je me demande comment il s'appelle. Même si l'information est inutile, puisque je suis une sirène et lui un humain. Mais malgré tout j'ai peut-être une petite chance, on ne sait jamais. Oh, les belles lumières qui éclairent le ciel ! Mais elles sont moins belles que lui.

Moi: Pendant que la plus jeune des filles du roi pensait à voix haute, un éclair frappa le bateau, car une tempête avait fini par se lever. Si au début elle pensa à une suite à la fête, elle vit à l'air affolé des humains que ce n'était pas amusant du tout.

Shinji: Je ferais mieux de me reculer...

Moi: Mais soudain, le jeune prince tomba à l'eau, suite ;a une vague plus violente que les autres.

Kamio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...

Shinji: Oh chouette, il vient me rejoindre dans l'eau... ... ... Ah oui c'est vrai, les humains ne peuvent pas respirer sous la surface de l'océan... /Plonge/

Moi: La sirène sauva donc le prince d'une mort certaine. Elle le porta jusqu'au rivage où elle le déposa.

Shinji: /Fixe/ Il est vraiment beau.

Moi: Malheureusement, une cloche du temple voisin sonna, et une ribambelle de jeunes filles en sortit. Pour ne pas être découverte, la sirène n'eut pas le choix que de se cacher sous l'écume des vagues, en observant la suite des évènements.

Ann: /Arrive sur la plage/ Quelle horrible tempête... /Bute sur le corps de Kamio/ Oh... À l'aide !

Kamio: /Revient à la vie/ Oh, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

Moi: Le coeur blessé car le prince ne savait pas qu'il avait été sauvé par la petite sirène, elle replongea dans l'eau, et devient encore plus pensive qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la suite...

À suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

Moi: Bien, ne tardons pas à la suite du conte, sinon je ne le terminerai jamais, le bougre !

Ryoma: Tu...

Moi: La ferme, le prochain qui parle hors-répliques, je le tue, c'est clair ?

Inui: Techniquement, tu ne peux pas nous tuer, autant que nous ne pouvons pas te tuer.

Moi: Bien, je vais le formuler autrement. Le prochain qui parle hors-répliques subira le même sort qu'Atobe.

Atobe: /Enfermé dans une bouteille/ Je te hais.

Tous: /Silence/

Moi: Bon. La petite sirène qui était plutôt bavarde -c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire- d'habitude, était devenue silencieuse et triste comme les pierres. Ses soeurs, s'inquiétant pour elle, ne cessaient de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Un jour elle n'y tint plus et se confia à l'une de ses soeurs.

Shinji: /Explique l'histoire/. Mais tu ne le répètes pas, hein ?

Kirihara: Non, pas de soucis /Sourire/

Moi: Le lendemain, Kirihara revint la voir.

Kirihara: Je sais où est passé ton prince !

Shinji: ... Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Kirihara: Bah en fait, je parlais avec Fuji quand ça m'a échappé, qui a demandé à Tezuka après m'avoir frappé, qui a demandé à Père, qui a demandé à Sakurai, qui a demandé à Ishida, qui a dit "Ouais" à Kawamura, qui a demandé à Momoshiro, qui a demandé à Sengoku, qui lui savait où il était.

Shinji: ... En gros tout le monde est au courant.

Kirihara: /Très fier/ Exactement !

Shinji: /Complètement désespéré/ Bon, dis-moi plutôt où il est...

Moi: Sa soeur lui indiqua donc la direction du château du prince Kamio. Souvent le soir, elle allait sous le balcon et l'observait... /À Shinji/ Ça fait pas un peu stalker ?

Shinji: /Rouge/ De quoi elle se mèle ? Je l'épie si je veux d'abord, même si c'est vrai que c'est un peu exagéré. Akira ne serait pas content que je le fixe comme ça, mais c'est pour les besoins du conte. Je devrais peut-être rentrer...

Moi: Ça faisait longtemps, je vois que tu es guéri de ta déprime. M'enfin. Au fur et à mesure du temps, la sirène n'y tenait plus: elle voulait vivre parmis les humains, cette pensée occupait entièrement son esprit. C'est pour ça qu'elle alla se renseigner auprès de sa grand-mère.

Shinji: Est-ce que les humains meurent aussi ou sont-ils immortels ? Cette question est stupide, c'est évident que toutes les bestioles qui vivent doivent finir par mourir. Cette sirène est décidément bien stupide.

Sanada: /Ignore le monologue de Shinji/ Oui ils meurent, et leur durée de vie est même plus courte que la nôtre, ils peuvent difficilement atteindre 100 ans. Mais ils ont eux une âme immortelle qui monte au ciel à leur mort.

Shinji: Oh. Et on peut avoir une âme immortelle ?

Sanada: Non, à moins qu'un humain t'aime assez fort pour t'épouser. Mais cela n'arrivera certainement pas à cause de ta queue de poisson, n'y pense plus. Tu devrais plutôt aller au bal de ce soir pour te changer les idées, tarundoru. /À moi/ Tu ne raccourcis pas un peu trop les dialogues, par hasard ?

Moi: Si, mais c'est parce que je suis pas super fan des descriptions de trois plombes, pleines de lyrisme et qui emmerdent le lecteur.

Sanada: Me semble que ce serait mieux, pourtant.

Moi: Suffit, j'ai dit. La petite sirène se rendit donc au bal. La salle était vraiment magnifique, un fleuve coulait et les sièrenes et tritons y chantaient.

Shinji: /Chante Wonderful Days avec tous les autres, moins Kamio/

Moi: Sa voix était la plus magnifique de tout l'océan, et probablement de la terre.

Inui: /Prend des données dans un coin/ Intéressant...

Moi: Mais la sirène n'était toujours pas heureuse.

Shinji: Demain, j'irai chez la sorcière. Elle fait très peur à ce qu'il paraît, mais c'est certainement la seule qui pourra m'aider, quoi que je ne suis pas sûr...

Moi: Le lendemain, la petite sirène avait perdu son courage et n'était plus sûre de vouloir aller chez la terrifiante sorcière. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire dans son jardin lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

Renji: Bonjour. Tu allais certainement demander qui je suis. Je suis l'assistant de la sorcière.

Shinji: ... Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Renji: La sorcière est au courant de tes peines, et connaît le moyen de t'aider. Bien sûr il faudra donner une compensation, mais c'est dans les lois de ce monde. /À moi/ C'est pas dans la petite sirène, ça, c'est dans xxxHOLiC...

Moi: Shhhhht ! Personne n'aurait remarqué si tu n'avais rien dit.

Renji: Je t'assure que si.

Shinji: /Reprends/ Hm, je n'ai pas confiance en cette sorcière... Et encore moins en l'assistant. Je ne devrais peut-être pas y aller, mais pourtant ce serait le seul moyen pour rejoindre Akira...

Renji: /Ouvre les yeux/ Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes de tergiverser et tu me suis, on n'a pas toute l'année...

Shinji: /Légèrement terrifié/

Moi: La petite sirène se rendit donc chez la sorcière de l'océan.

Renji: /Entre/ C'est bon, je te l'ai ramené.

Inui: Ah, merci. /Grand sourire qui n'inspire rien de bon/ Irasshaimase !

Renji: /À moi/ Ça, c'est dans Ouran Host Club.

Moi: Maaaais, tais-toi !

Shinji: Euh, bonjour...

Renji: Il allait te demander de lui faire des jambes.

Inui: Ah, très bien. C'est parfaitement possible, mais en compensation, tu devras me donner ta jolie voix, donnant donnant.

Moi: La petite sirène était désormais déterminée, et elle accepta le marché.

Inui: Bien. Dans la version originale, tu serais supposé souffrir comme si tu marchais sur des couteaux, mais la torture aux huîtres est suffisante je crois, même si cela ferait des données intéressantes.

Shinji: /Bas/ Je crois que je l'ai échappée belle...

Inui: Donc, quand tu boiras cette potion /Tends une fiole, ta queue se divisera et tu auras des jambes. Mais n'oublie pas que le prince doit tomber amoureux de toi et t'épouser, sinon tu n'auras jamais d'âme immortelle. Le lendemain du jour où il en épouserait une autre, tu deviendrais à mon service pour toujours, comme lui, là-bas. /Pointe la bouteille avec Atobe dedans/

Atobe: ... Je te hais, vraiment.

Moi: Merci, cher.

Shinji: Je me demande comment il est arrivé ici, il chantait à la fête avec moi hier, pourtant.

Atobe: J'ai fait le voeu inverse du tien après avoir échoué à tuer ma belle fille, mais le bal hier a aussi célébré le mariage de Oshitari et Gakuto. Oshitari, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Oshitari: /Sors de nulle part/ De rien, capitaine...

Moi: /Pousse Oshitari/ Mais cela ne réussit pas à décourager la sirène. Elle rendit immédiatement sa voix à la sorcière et monta aussitôt à l'air libre et but la potion. Le choc fut dur, et elle perdit connaissance. Quand elle revint à elle, le prince l'avait trouvée sur le rivage.

Kamio: Tiens, tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je me souviens pas où.

Shinji: /Tente de dire quelque chose et échoue lamentablement/

Kamio: Tu ne parles pas ? Bah, pas grave, tes yeux parlent pour toi. Viens avec moi, je vais te donner des vêtements et tu vivras au château, ok ?

Moi: La petite sirène, de qui on devrait désormais dire la petite humaine, mais je n'en ferai rien, était tellement obnubilée par le prince qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ses jambes toutes neuves et sa nudité.

Shinji: /Regard accusateur tout en tentant de se planquer/

Moi: Arrête, c'est vachement drôle !

Kamio: Je trouve ça surtout perturbant, Shinji qui ne dit rien...

Moi: Tu t'y feras vite... Ils montèrent dans le carosse du prince afin de les conduire au château.

Kamio: C'est trop lent, augmentez le rythme !

Moi: /À Shinji/ Bon, comme tu as l'air d'être sur le point de péter un câble comme tu ne peux pas parler, je vais être gentille, tu vas redevenir un mec.

Shinji: /Regard légèrement reconnaissant/

Moi: On le para des plus beaux vêtements que l'on puisse imaginer.

Kaidoh: /Donne des vêtements/ Fushuu... Il est presque mieux habillé que le prince, c'est un comble.

Moi: Le jeune protégé du prince était la personne la plus belle et la plus charmante du royaume, malgré quelques pointes d'amertume dans ses pensées.

Shinji: /Pense/ Je me demande ce qu'il penserait s'il savait que j'ai renoncé à ma voix pour lui.

Moi: Le prince Kamio était un fervent amateur de danse et de musique...

Kamio: Là, ça devient intéressant.

Moi: Un soir, il l'invita à danser.

Kaidoh: Mais, c'est un garçon...

Kamio: On s'en tape, je veux voir s'il a le sens du rythme.

Shinji: /Accepte/

Moi: Toute le monde fut surpris et émerveillé par sa grâce, il dansait admirablement bien.

Kamio: Hey, on va vraiment bien s'entendre toi et moi ! Enfin, façon de parler vu que tu es muet...

Moi: Le soir, il passait de longues heures à écouter le prince Kamio discuter.

Kamio: Je t'apprécie bien plus que tout le monde ici. Mais c'est dommage, dans quelques jours je devrais écouser la princesse du royaume voisin, comme mes parents me l'ont demandé.

Shinji: /Regard horrifié/

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Moi: Comme je me suis arrêtée en plein milieu de l'action la dernière fois, flash back !

Kamio: Je t'apprécie bien plus que tout le monde ici. Mais c'est dommage, dans quelques jours je devrais épouser la princesse du royaume voisin, comme mes parents me l'ont demandé.

Shinji: /Regard horrifié/

Moi: Merci. Donc, continuons !

Kamio: Je ne veux pas l'épouser, il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde que j'aime, et cette jeune fille m'a trouvé sur le rivage alors qu'un heureux hasard m'avait empêcher de me noyer.

Shinji: /Pense/ C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, pauvre crétin, pas le hasard...

Kamio: /Se tourne vers Shinji/ Mais toi tu lui ressemble, tu effaces presque son image dans mon esprit.

Shinji: /Sourit/

Kamio: Mais je n'ai pas le choix, mes parents ne me laisseront jamais en épouser une autre...

Moi: Mais l'ancienne sirène ne pouvait pleurer, car elle n'avait pas d'âme. Elle se contenta d'afficher un air compatissant, pour aider le prince à surmonter sa douleur.

Shinji: /Jette à Kamio un regard meurtrier/

Moi: J'ai dit "compatissant"... M'enfin... Le soir, la sirène alla au bord de l'eau, et aperçut ses soeurs qui lui faisaient signe, ainsi que son père et sa grand-mère un peu plus loin.

Shinji: /Regard voulant dire: "Tachibana-san !"/

Moi: Mais elles dûrent repartir vite. Le lendemain, la princesse du royaume voisin arriva dans celui du Prince. Tous les sujets furent conviés à l'acceuillir. On disait qu'elle avait été élevée dans un couvent, afin de lui enseigner toutes les valeurs qu'une jeune fille digne de ce nom devrait avoir.

Shinji: /Pense/ Je suis sûr que de toute manière elle sera moins bien que moi...

Ann: /Descends du bateau/ Bonjour !

Kamio: /Arrive en courant devant elle/ C'est toi, An... euh, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Je n'aime que toi, marions-nous ce soir !

Shinji: /Estomaqué/

Ann: Euh... d'accord !

Shinji: /Atterré/

Kamio: /Le tape dans le dos/ Allez, toi qui m'aime mieux que les autres, tu devrais te réjouir pour moi, non ?

Shinji: /Regard meutrier, le retour/

Kamio: /Fait semblant de ne rien voir et emmène Ann/

Moi: Le soir arriva bien vite, et tous embarquèrent sur un bateau pour célébrer l'union des deux pays.

Kamio: On pourrait arrêter l'histoire là. Je me marie avec Ann-chan, et tout le monde est content...

Moi: /Pointe Shinji/ Tu le trouve content, toi ? Non, c'est hors de question.

Kamio: /Boude un peu, mais a de la peine pour Shinji/

Moi: La petite sirène se pencha pour observer l'eau, laissée seule à ses ,élancoliques pensées par son aimé. Quelqu'un vint la rejoindre et elle se retourna.

Kaidoh: /Se penche aussi/ Fushuu... Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Shinji: /Si surpris qu'il en oublie qu'il joue un rôle muet/ Hein ?

Kaidoh: /Montre l'eau de la tête/

Moi: Au creux des vagues se trouvaient toutes les sirènes et tritons mentionnés depuis le début de cette histoire.

Inui: Tiens, je te rends ta voix /Lui jette une autre fiole/

Shinji: /Regard très intrigué/

Inui: C'est Kaidoh qui me l'a demandé, il ne voulait pas que cette histoire se finisse mal... Il a trop bon coeur ce petit.

Kaidoh: /Rouge/ Sempai...

Shinji: /Bois/ Ça a vraiment un goût atroce, mais au moins ça a marché, et je peux à nouveau parler. Mais Akira ne me croira certainement pas si je lui dit que c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire...

Inui: J'ai tout prévu, regarde...

Momoshiro: /Monte à l'intérieur du bateau/

Shinji: ... Tu as des jambes, toi ?

Momoshiro: Ouais, depuis 10 bonnes minutes... Tu m'emmène voir la future reine ?

Shinji: Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais je suppose que cela peut m'aider...

Moi: /Sourire à Kaidoh/ Je suis contente de t'avoir laissé carte blanche, ça peut bien se terminer grâce à toi !

Kaidoh: ... De rien...

Moi: Dès que la princesse vit le jeune homme qui entrait dans la pièce, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse de lui et refusa de continuer toute tentative de mariage avec le prince.

Kamio: Maaaais TT

Shinji: /Lui tape sur l'épaule/ C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé de la noyade, pas le hasard...

Kamio: /Surpris d'entendre Shinji parler à nouveau/ Ah ?

Moi: Le prince reconnut en lui la personne qui l'avait sauvé, et ils se marièrent donc et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Kamio: Je proteste !

Shinji: La ferme. /L'embrasse/

Moi: Je pensais jamais que je verrais Shinji dire de se taire à quelqu'un. M'enfin, ma Happy End est sauvée !


End file.
